Oh Agni, Not Another Drabble
by Zephyrina
Summary: Katara is stubborn, Zuko is irritable...face it, they were MADE for each other. Mainly Zutara drabbles, may include Taang or various other pairings. Rated T...because it'll probably be rated that at some point anyway. Please read and review!
1. Mealtime

First – thank you to everyone who reviewed my Zutara one-shot. I know it took up so much of your time to click a button and type a sentence or two of your opinion. Thank you! I give you all virtual cookies!

**Mealtime**

It really shouldn't have bugged her. But it seemed _everything_ he did ticked her off.

Katara looked around the circle as inconspicuously as possible, seeing if any of the others were acting as oddly as he was.

Suki's behavior confused Katara. The warrior wore a queasy expression, her face scrunched up as she stared studious ahead. The waterbender was momentarily hurt – was her sea prune soup no good? Why wasn't Suki eating?

And then she heard Toph.

"I had him in a head-lock, poor sucker couldn't take it – he actually started crying! I was all like 'Oh yeah, ******? What now you **** *********? I think that got him mad though. He was all like –"

"TOPH! Please, watch your language at the table. This is not the battlefield," Katara reprimanded sternly. Suki shot her a grateful look. She then glanced next to her, rolling her eyes in Katara's direction. Katara almost giggled – it was too disgusted to sound amused.

Sokka seemed to be enjoying the meal enough – the front view of his face was being blocked by the bottom of his bowl; Katara winced at the incessant slurping and moaning issuing from behind it. Her brother had the manners of a…well, her brother was quite unlike anything she'd seen before.

Aang picked carefully through his soup, frowning guiltily at a sea prune as though afraid to hurt its feelings by consuming it. Katara smiled - he could do nothing wrong.

But _he _certainly could.

She glared at him. Stupid firebending jerk. Thinking he could waltz into their camp, apologize for being 'mean' and spinning _lies_ of how he wanted to 'help' and be 'good'. _What a _liar_. Who does he think he is? The prince?_

Katara frowned, shaking her head. _That's not the point. He doesn't have the authority to just force himself on us like this! I mean _really! _Look at the way he's _eating!

"Zuko, what do you think you're doing?" Her tone was calm yet threatening, eerily similar to that of a mother intent on punishing her unreasonable child.

The firebender's amber eyes flickered up from his soup in surprise – he had been ignored by the waterbender for the large majority of his stay with the Gaang.

"Um, eating?" He gulped at Katara's narrowed eyes. _Geez, she has it in for me. _"Great sea prune soup, by the way. Compliments to the chef." Zuko attempted a smile – it looked more like a lope-sided smirk.

Katara's scowl deepened. _Why that little…!_ "Gee, thanks. And yes, I can see that you're eating. What I meant to ask was why you had some of my good linen stuffed down your shirt!"

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Good linen? This is a napkin!"

"A _napkin?_ I had that stashed with our money and valuables! Why the heck would I have a _napkin _next to my money?"

Everyone was looking at the two, soup forgotten. Katara was smiling in satisfaction. Zuko face was quickly shifting from annoyance to anger.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe you have some strange girly sentimental attachment to it! It's just a napkin! I didn't actually think you'd _mind _me putting it to use!"

"How do I know you weren't just trying to steal it? Good linen sells for-"

"Oh, so now you're accusing me of stealing? Did you not hear me say that-"

"I heard you, alright. That doesn't mean I _believe _you! How could you just waltz right into _our _group and expect us to believe-"

"I didn't waltz right in! You didn't trust me for days! You and your trust issues-"

"ARE YOU INSINUATING I HAVE _ISSUES?"_

"_I BELIEVE I AM, _SUGAR PRINCESS!"

"Oh, you _little b-"_

"CAN IT, YOU TWO!" The bickering screeched to a stop. Everyone's attention turned to the blind girl, who was casually examining her dirt-encrusted fingernails through unseeing-eyes. She finished her inspection, now turning her head to face the group. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I just want to enjoy my meal, sheesh." She quietly scooped a spoonful of soup into her mouth. As everyone slowly went back to their meal, the earthbender smiled a knowing smile.

She could feel the hearts of all of her friends. Two of them were currently beating a bit harder than usual. Her smile grew.

It wasn't because of the fight.

aslkdfja;s

Drabble Uno: complete.


	2. Field Journal

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does. Who else would ship Kataang? :)

**In a World of Crazy…**

"_Oh Zuko, I love you with a passion! I will leave my life in the South Pole behind for you! You are my life now!" Katara's eyes glistened with tears of joy. It was such a relief to get the weight of her secret love off of her chest._

_A smile danced across the firebender's face. "I love you as well, Katara! My heart _burns _for you! Such a secret desire has burdened me for many a month, but now…I feel as free as a phoenix!" Zuko shouted jubilantly. _

_The couple embraced passionately, their joy radiating from every fiber of their beings. They broke apart, holding hands as they strolled elatedly into the perfect Fire Nation sunset towards the rest of their lives together._

_The End_

"Ugh, what a relief! I've never seen so much sappiness in my LIFE!" The earthbender shivered in disgust.

"Um, Toph?" Aang interjected nervously, afraid of offending his friend, "You've never seen anything."

Toph chuckled. "Just messin' with ya, Twinkletoes," she said with a wink. Aang blushed, making her laugh harder.

The Avatar scratched his stubbly head in mock confusion. "Where did you find this scroll, anyway? We're camped out on a beach!"

Toph grinned mischievously. "Well…I may or may not have confused Katara's bedroll for mine…"

"You don't even _use _a bedroll, Toph. You have to learn to lie better," Aang scolded playfully.

The two grinned. They had been repeating this ritual for the past week. Toph would sneak into Katara's tent, sniff out the scroll doused in a rather unpleasant lotus perfume, then scramble over to Aang's tent, where the two amused themselves with their friend's fantasies. Aang had been opposed to it at first – Toph suspected the remnants of his crush on the waterbender behind it – but had quickly come to enjoy Katara's poor plots and relatively repetitive storylines.

"We should start helping out around here, she needs more time to think up some new material." Toph giggled uncharacteristically girlishly. "What did you say this one was called?"

Aang grinned uncharacteristically evilly. "_Fire and Ice – A Zutara Lovestory."_

The two teens burst into a fresh bought of laughter. Aang actually fell over.

A strangled cry pierced the humorous atmosphere. The two froze.

"TOPH," Katara shrilled, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY FIELD JOURNAL?"

Toph and Aang looked at each other, their petrified expressions mirror-images of one another.

It was one thing to steal someone's diary.

It was something else to read a stolen diary.

But it was another thing entirely to steal, read and mock a hormonal, moody, lovesick waterbender's diary. Especially when you were camped on a beach. During a full moon.

They were toast.

...Especially once Zuko found out.

Yes, it was short. But I'm worn out from dealing with family all day. Give me a break.


	3. Torture

Thank you to the people responsible for the 241 hits this story has gotten thus far. Your interest is appreciated. :)

However, I kinda appreciate these people more: KraZiieTarT, squirttle, Glasswatar and DefyGravity2502. Wonder why? They REVIEWED! (by the way, I give you ALL virtual cookies. :D )

Let me let you in on a little secret here – reviews are like little magnets. As people scroll through the seemingly infinite list of fiction, they tend to gravitate towards those stories with a high number of reviews. In the eyes of the average reader, REVIEWS = GOOD STORY. I'm kinda sad that out of the 241 people who read my story, only 4 people liked it enough to tell me and get me promoted. :(

Sorry for the ridiculously long a/n, but...I'm a pretty vain writer – if people don't tell me I'm good I'll think I suck and stop writing. PLEASE REVIEW – if you love, like, dislike, or hate my work, tell me!! If you are annoyed by this stupid note and just want to get onto the story...comment on that! I'll take ANYTHING! I'M A DESPERATE REVIEW WHORE! (--- that right there is the reason for the T rating. :) )

_Disclaimer_: I obviously do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does. How can this be proven? Easy – Zutara isn't the main ship.

* * *

**Torture**

Katara's heart pumped pure adrenaline as she was led blindfolded through the woods by Zuko. She was going to kill him. Literally this time.

Katara had been particularly depressed lately. Her waterbending powers had been sapped – the most she had been able to produce in the last week was a feeble water whip. She cooked with even less enthusiasm than usual – Sokka nearly cried at the last meatless meal of crushed, bitter dragon berries and seaweed.

They all agreed something had to be done. Immediately.

As Katara went down to the nearby stream to bathe one night, Sokka called a super-secret-extra-top-secret meeting regarding Katara. Many complaints were voiced about their waterbending friend, but nobody seemed to know how to deal with the situation accordingly.

Except Zuko, of course.

"Let me take care of it," he suggested smoothly, "Give me an hour alone with her. I'll get her to relax."

Sokka was immediately suspicious and disapproved. An argument broke out between Sokka and the rest of the group, but it was quickly resolved. Toph could be very...persuasive.

And so, the next night after dinner, Zuko politely asked Katara to accompany him on a firewood gathering trek. She agreed rather quickly, much to Sokka's displeasure. Toph grinned. Aang giggled.

When they were out of sight of their encampment, Zuko ambushed Katara. A sooty rag became a makeshift blindfold and the waterbender's arms were restrained behind her back. Needless to say, this made her a mite agitated.

"What the HELL, Zuko?!" she screeched angrily, "What in La's name is going on in that pea brain of yours?"

Zuko smirked – his plan was working already. "Now, Katara, don't be hasty in your rashness. Just wait." He stood behind her, his hot hands brushing down her arms, the warmth making her shudder.

He chuckled as he pushed her forward. This would be an interesting evening.

* * *

Yes. This is my revenge. REVIEW for part II!! :)

Trust me, I feel bad. But you'll thank me for the next chapter. ;)


	4. Torture, Part II

_Disclaimer_: Zuko and Katara, and everything else in their world, belong to some big scary corporation, not me. Oh, what's its name...Flicklation...Nickney...Nickieloodan...?

Katara, contrary to popular belief, was a normal teenage girl. Yes, she was a waterbending master. Yes, she traveled with the Avatar and planned to defeat the Fire Lord and save the world. And yes, believe it or not, she was fifteen. Like any fifteen year old girl, she had recently discovered she had...needs.

Katara knew exactly what was happening – she'd lived in a village of lonely women growing up. She'd heard plenty – more than a young girl probably should have. She knew what her body was doing, and why it was doing it. The theory of it all was simple. But experiencing it all firsthand was completely different.

It had started with a dream.

She was back in the woods, her arms constrained by a coarse stretch of rope. Her body was shaking with fury at the sight of the arrogant firebender standing before her, dangling her mother's necklace just out of her reach. He spoke no words, only smirked at her fury, sneered at her inability to take control of the situation. But when she reached the part of the memory when she was rescued, her subconscious took over.

Dream Zuko ordered his guards away; Katara's dream self fidgeted in apprehension.

A strange expression came over the firebender's face. Suddenly he was right in front of her, his lips at her neck. Her dream self let out a moan as he explored her jaw with his mouth, teasing her, never traveling near where she desired his affections most. Never letting her kiss him back.

"Zuko," her dream self whispered heatedly. Another moan escaped her as her body reacted further towards Zuko's…efforts. Dream Zuko chuckled huskily, breaking away from her for a moment to look her in the eye. Her dream self gasped softly at the intensity of his gaze. It was an expression unlike anything she had seen before, at least on Zuko. It was a look of hunger. Her mother's necklace dropped to the ground, forgotten.

_Oh yes..._

"Katara!" a voice spoke through the fog in her head, shaking the waterbender from her reverie.

The real Zuko gazed down at her, an amused expression on his face. Katara belatedly noticed that though they had indeed been standing still for quite some time, her breathing was strangled and irregular and her face was warm from her fantasy. She blushed further, causing a small smile from Zuko.

"What were _you _thinking about?" he asked innocently, unable to extinguish his amusement.

She glared up at him, trying to scrounge together what little dignity she had left after being bound and embarrassed by the firebender. "None of your business, Hothead!"

With her words came a change in his expression. Katara's eyes widened – seeing the expression in real life was much more vivid than in her teenage fantasy.

The waterbender had no time to react before she was pushed roughly against the tree behind her, warm, eager hands pinning her bound wrists above her head.

His being radiated heat; his face was stone. "You are going to listen, Katara. You are _here _to listen. You have been acting horrible lately; I'm not sure if you know this, but waterbenders project their emotions. We _all _know exactly how you feel. You're depressed Katara – everyone is concerned." He paused, leaning towards her, hesitant. His eyes searched hers – she tried to look away, uncomfortable, but it was impossible. His amber eyes were magnetic.

He leaned closer, his search complete. Katara shuddered as his lips came into contact with her throat.

_Dear Tu and La!_, she thought, trying to control her breathing. It was exactly like her dream. She tried desperately to hold back her moan.

He chuckled against her skin, sending shivers up her spine. "Did you not know?" he asked, kissing his way along her jaw, "Yes, waterbenders project their emotions – reverse empaths, if you will. Do you know who the opposite of waterbenders are, Sugar Queen?"

He paused, his warm breath caressing her ear. She nodded hurridly. "Fire," she spoke huskily.

He smiled against her neck, resuming his ministrations. "Fire_benders_, Katara, yes. We are the opposite of waterbenders…we do the opposite of what you do. We are empaths. We experience the emotions of others close to us…"

Katara was too caught up with the feeling of his lips…_AGNI, was that his _tongue?...against her to see where he was going with this. Not that she cared, particularly. All her dreams were literally coming true.

"Everyone knows you're depressed, Katara. That much is obvious enough. But only I know why."

"Why?" Katara mumbled nearly incoherently, only aware of how he seemed to be pressing his body closer to hers, as though wanting them to meld together into one being.

"Two words, Katara. Unrequited love."

The waterbending master froze, all feeling drained from her body. _Spirits above, he knows._

Zuko sighed as she went limp, arms still pinned to the tree, head lolling down onto her chest. He scooped her up into his arms, a curious expression crossing his face as the moonlight streamed down onto Katara's unconscious figure.

"You're wrong," he whispered sadly.


	5. Pervert

This drabble is SOKKA PoV. Also, in case you haven't caught on by now, these drabbles aren't exactly in chronological order. I'm not even sure if they're cannon…oh well. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer_: If I had my way, Zutara would be the official ship, the show would have run longer, and a certain fictional firebender would be locked in my bedroom. I obviously do not have my way.

**Pervert**

I saw the way he looked at her when her back was turned. The glances he gave her across the campfire. The way he stared when he thought no one was looking. That pervert.

Whenever she and Aang got up early for waterbending practice, he was up too. Meditating, he said. Bullcrap.

I'd always disapproved of her bending in her bindings. Had she been anything but a waterbender, it'd be fine. But…water. And thin, white bindings…they were indecent, revealing. I hadn't thought much of it…Aang wasn't at all distracted by it. (Smart kid.)

But he certainly was.

That…filth! Peeping through half-closed eyes, breathing far too heavy to be meditating. I could hear his heart beating from a mile away. I could _hear _him moaning.

The disgusting dog was _panting _over my kid sister like some animal in heat! ...Whoa. Crap.

No way. There was no way in _hell_ that was happening.

How old was he, anyway? Seventeen? Twenty? Twenty-five? At least twice her age! Surely Father would disapprove...

A gentle nudge disrupted my train of thought.

Questioning green eyes bored anxiously into mine. "Sokka, you ready? We can't be waiting on the best man, ya know…"

I shook my head, clearing the past from my mind. "I'm fine, babe. Chill," I said to my wife, attempting a weak smile. She saw through my mask.

"Sokka, I know you two don't really get along, but it's about time you face it. She's marrying him. Katara is marrying – "

"Don't say it. Please Suki, if you value my sanity. Don't say that pervert's name."

The woman actually _laughed_. "Sokka, he isn't a pervert! I'm fairly certain that it's acceptable to be a certain way with one's fiance…," she frowned, giving me the eyebrow, "Unless you're insinuating that you didn't fantasize about me before we were married."

"Of course I did!" Oops.

She smiled treacherously. "Well then, stop being a hypocrite. And hurry up, I hear the music starting!" With an eager grin she sprinted from the room, Kyoshi skirts weighing her down.

I sighed in denial. One year. It'd been one year since everything happened. Our adventure. One year since Suki had worn her warrior attire. (One week since she'd made me wear it.) One year since I called him a pervert to his face.

One year since Zuko confessed to me he was in love with my little sister.

Everyone else may be fine with the wedding, but I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with it. My little sister is going to be Fire Lady – the first waterbender in Fire Nation society. She really is marrying him. So sure of their love, just like everyone else, that they all disregard her age. Only sixteen…so young.

That pervert.

Sokka is the best big brother ever. Everyone needs a Sokka.


End file.
